1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a movable display and a sliding apparatus of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, displays of electronic devices are movable for convenient operation and to save space. For example, a clamshell mobile phone generally has a main body and a rotatable and slidable display mounted to the main body by a hinge and a sliding apparatus. The display firstly slides to a predetermined position, and then is rotatable in this position. The sliding apparatus usually includes a sliding member, a bracket, and a resilient member positioned between the sliding member and the bracket. However, a plurality of recessed portions is usually defined in the sliding member facing the bracket or defined in the bracket facing the sliding member, for receiving the resilient member, which is unsightly.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described deficiencies is desired.